Yuki Kawahiru
Yuki Kawahiru (ゆき カワ昼, Kawahiru Yuki; "Snow Surrounding Daytime") is the former 4th Seated officer of the 1st Division, and current Vice captain. Personality Yuki's personality is calm and reserved, rather befitting a former Noble. She rather not fight if she can help it but she knows there is a time for words and a time for actions. As 4th Seat she respects all who have more power than she and as such she holds her tongue while in their presence. She only truly fears Kamui, and General Captain Shōyō Shakyamuni because of their great power, as well as being deathly afraid of Spiders causing her to freeze up in their presence. She is a graceful fighter but her personality conflicts with this and causes her to make mistakes while in battle unless nudged by her love, Shougatsu then she fights with the hopes of being like him one day. When Told to do something by a commanding officer she does it without question and to the best of her ability often getting her high praises on her proficiency of the job given. Background Born into the Noble house of Kawahiru, Yuki had everything her hearts desired except for Shougatsu, the one she longed for. But as per the rules of nobility she could not long for one not of nobility and she fell into despair that is until she decided to cast off her noble title in the name of love and left her Noble house, after this she joined the Gotei 13. Synopsis Generation III Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: As a 4th seated officer her spiritual pressure is comparable to Most basic level shinigami but she has the potential to grow beyond these borders and expand her powers as she has not fully tapped into her Kawahiru heritage. Keen Intellect: Often paired with Shougatsu she is the brains while he is the brawn. She is able to weave complex strategies together on a moments notice. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Quite better at hand to hand than her lover, Yuki is able to fight multiple opponents at once when disarmed. Swordsmanship Specialist: Her Zanjutsu is standard among the seated officers. Although she was trained by her cousin Seireitou Kawahiru in Zanjutsu her passive nature hinders her swordsmanship skills. Flash Steps Expert: Yuki's shunpo is very fast and very elegant as she is often praised on her form. Kido Specialist: Her Kido Skills are top notch, since she was trained in the art by Seireitou himself, she is able to use high level hado spells without the incantation and have them do damage to high level opponents and her bakudo skills are by far the highest for a seated officer. Zanpakutou Arashitenjoumukyuu (嵐天壌無窮 ,Storm as Eternal as Heaven and Earth) is Yuki's zanpakutou and in its sealed form it takes the form of a solid white katana with a flower shaped crossguard. :Shikai: Its Release Command is Flow now and become the calm; Surge onwards and become the Tempest; Rage forward and become the Eye, With this all things of this world shall flood! (今流れおよび平静になる; 前に波立たせ、暴風雨になりなさい; このの目に、前方およびなった激怒はこの世界のすべての事あふれる) after she speaks this the blade glows and separates into twin blades mirroring each other with the shape of crashing waves etched into their blades, Yuki then slams their hilts together and they become a double bladed lance-type weapon which water flows from freely. Yuki calls this the Blade of the Hurricane and prides herself as an excellent user of it. Shikai Special Ability: Yuki's zanpakutou is an elemental type and allows for the complete control of all water around her. This ability can be used for Offensive and Defensive purposes by Yuki changing the density of the water flowing from the blades of her zanpakutou. *'Water Substitution:' She can evade fatal attacks by creating a clone of water to take the attack but there is a 5 minute wait time between uses *'Hajoukougeki' (波状攻撃, Attacking in waves) is the name of an offensive attack used by Yuki, she spins her shikai around in the air, thus spinning the surging water it produces she then hardens the water and slams it and her blade down on her opponent with the force of a Hurricane Squall hitting the shore. *'Namima' (波間, Between the waves) is the defensive attack used by Yuki, she spins around gracefully and uses the water her zanpakutou produces to create a torrential wall which she then hardens to become as strong as steel with her reishi, this defense is mailable and can be easily reformed to fit a situation. *'Bakurai' (爆雷, Depth Charge) is the name of the attack that Yuki developed after looking in the archives and watching the battle with Tia Harribel's La Gota attack, but hers is different because of the shape of Yuki's Shikai, using the water that is excreted from her zanpakutou, first she twirls her shikai and then fires a razor sharp ring of water at her opponent. Bankai: Tsukitaifuu (月台風, Moon's hurricane) is the name of Yuki's bankai, revealed during her training with Zen Heart it changes her appearance to that of a true goddess type being as she now has total control of all water, including the water in the atmosphere and she has the power to create water freely from her own body. :Bankai Special Ability: Even while it her imcomplete form, yuki has shown mastery and control over the water in the air and from her own body as she created a blade of ice by just thinking about it; In actuality her powers are over all water, whether its from her bankai or naturally occuring. :::Tsukishiro: by surrounding his opponent with water and then catching them in a pillar of ice similar to Rukia's Tsukishiro attack but instead of being shattered they are just imprisoned. Trivia She shares a birthday with both Her Brother and Her Creator Category:Haruko-chan